


Little One

by Akzeal



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Child Death, Gen, Mercy Killing, Philosophizing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 23:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akzeal/pseuds/Akzeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15 minute drabble, sad-fic, mild spoilers for Revenge of the Fallen. Starscream cares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little One

It was going to starve, of course. They all did, they all had. They all would, until _someone_ got some way of making energon. Some way that those Autobots wouldn't destroy... Scrap Optimus for that. Starscream couldn't really blame the humans for fighting against them, but... why were the Autobots helping the humans, at the cost of their own race? It made no sense, and the Seeker couldn't think of any way that it might make sense.

The hatchling moved weakly, looking up at him with confused optics. It didn't know it was doomed, of course... It didn't know anything of life, how could it know what it was to die? And yet, it was going to learn. They had no energon, and it would starve. It might have lived, if Megatron hadn't be so rough, hadn't forced the hatchling out early. There wasn't much chance of that, not unless they found what the fallen was looking for, but... The hatchling might have had a chance, if it could have waited longer.

Starscream wasn't sure who he should blame for this, as he picked the hatchling up and cooed softly at it. He had held so many as they died. He should probably blame Optimus, he was the one who had jettisoned the AllSpark. But it was the human who had destroyed it. It was Megatron who had taken away this hatchling's chance.

The hatchling clicked a little, and Starscream gave a sad smile, stroking the small body with one large digit. With a giggle, the hatchling tried to grab his finger, and the Seeker let it. He didn't want it to notice what he was doing, after all. He wouldn't let it starve... He had seen that too much, heard the hatchlings' cries as systems failed and they received warnings they could do nothing about. It was far more merciful this way...

"Good-bye, little one," the Seeker murmured, one hand distracting the hatchling while the other reached around and found the vital systems. With a simple pinch and twist, the job was done. The hatchling didn't have time to cry, jerking once and then going completely limp. With a final stroke to the now offlined body, Starscream went to go find Megatron.


End file.
